


That's Amore

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Because he deserves some happiness, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Happy Nico, Inspired by Music, Italian Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Pizza, Song Lyrics, Song: That's Amore (Dean Martin), When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: Will and Nico get pizza. Will serenades Nico.Characters aged up because they need to have an apartment together, so they're 18 now I guess.





	That's Amore

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Dean Martin and I decided to write something fluffy.

Nico di Angelo rolled his eyes again at his boyfriend, Will Solace. The aforementioned boyfriend was sitting sideways in a kitchen chair at their shared apartment, pizza sauce dribbling down his chin. 

 "Will, you eat like a slob," Nico said, taking a small bite of his own pizza. "I hope you're not that messy during surgeries..." 

Will shrugged, licking the sauce off his hand. "You're Italian, aren't you?" he asked, not seeming to have heard Nico's remark. Nico blinked, taken aback at the off-topic question. 

 "Yes," Nico said. "Why?"

 "This pizza," Will said, straightening up in his chair and cleaning his hands with a napkin, "reminds me of a song." He paused thoughtfully. "Also reminds me of delivering a baby, but I won't get into that."

Nico cringed, trying not to gag as he swallowed the bite he'd just taken. "Gross," he said, pushing his empty plate away. "What song?"

Will smiled, getting a mischievous glint in his eye. Before Nico could say "pizza" Will had retrieved his six-string guitar from under the table and had started strumming. Nico's eyes widened. 

 "No, no, no—!" He protested, but Will was already playing a slow tune.

 _"In Napoli, where love is king,"_ he began in a throaty Italian accent,  _"When lovers meet*, here's what they say.... "_

Nico groaned, burying his face in his hands as Will laughed, striking up a bouncy, faster tune. 

 _"When the moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie, that's...amore,"_ Will purred, winking at Nico. Nico threw a napkin at him. 

 _"When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore...Bells will ring, ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling and we'll sing..."_ Nico had covered his ears now, but it wasn't enough to block out the sound of Will's awful accent. 

  _"When the stars make you drool just like pasta fazul, that's amore...when you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love..."_ Will smiled, slowing down again.  _"When you walk...in a dream...but you know...you're not dreamiiiiing, Signore!"_

Will picked up the pace again, grinning, and Nico had to restrain himself from kicking Will in his extremely kickable-looking shins. 

 _"Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli that's amore!"_ Will ended his serenade on a high note, strumming the  guitar rapidly before grinning at Nico, flashing him a wink and putting the guitar down. "What did you think?" 

 Nico  forced himself not to scowl. Will  _knew_ Nico didn't like that song. Instead, Nico faked a smile, picking up a slice of pizza. 

 "Here's what I think," he said. 

* * *

 

Henry and Kasey Lincoln had just sat down for dinner when there was a loud  _splat!_ followed by a howling screech from the next door over. Kasey jumped up and dialed the police. When the officer arrived at the apartment, all he found was a broken chair and a pair of pizza-covered teens glaring at each other from opposite sides of the table.   

**Author's Note:**

> * I changed "when boy meets girl" to " when lovers meet" for obvious reasons.


End file.
